Honeymooning
by coprime
Summary: Riker and Troi's honeymoon after it got cut short by Shinzon. mf


Title: Honeymooning  
  
Pairing: Riker/Troi  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek does not belong to me. Do I look like either Majel Rodenberry or a large corporation to you? I make no profit, so please don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Riker and Troi's honeymoon after it got cut short by Shinzon.  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
Notes: Lord. My first time writing het and my first time writing Trek. I hope I didn't mess up too badly. Also, I've attempted to be descriptive since that's a quality that my writing normally lacks. So if anyone cares to tell me where I failed in any of these three firsts (for whatever reason), feel free. Also, my sincerest thanks go to Christal both for the encouragement and for the beta.  
  
Feedback: Yes please. If I don't know what was bad, it ain't ever gonna get better.  
  
~Honeymooning~  
  
Since their first honeymoon had been cut short by Picard's evil clone, Will and Deanna had made plans for a second honeymoon after the ceremony on Betazed. Deanna, claiming a wish to be surprised, had left the choice of where to go up to Will. Will was pleased about the planet he had chosen and even more pleased when Deanna had shushed Lwaxana as she tried to spill the beans about their honeymoon.  
  
Will fidgeted nervously when it came time to beam down to the planet Nilya, which had been colonized by artisans. The Nilyans would be celebrating their summer solstice in a week's time, and Will had thought Deanna would enjoy the festivities. Deanna smiled at Will's restlessness.  
  
"I'm sure everything will be perfect," she said, laying a gentle kiss on Will's lips.  
  
Will calmed immediately, his normal confidence settling in, and smiled back. "You'll be down there; how could it not?"  
  
Deanna laughed, and the two of them stepped onto the transporter pad. They materialized under an awning that framed a large plaza. Small vines had grown up along the support columns, and a few tendrils spilled over the awning's edge. The plaza itself held a large stage and a bustling market in front of that. It was an energetic place, though a nearby woodwind band somewhat tempered the resulting cacophony.  
  
Will placed his hand on the small of Deanna's back and led her towards the hovercraft waiting for them. He wouldn't have been able to make himself heard over the din of the market, but he didn't need to. The hovercraft set off as soon as he and Deanna sat down on the bench seat. A trickle of sweat worked its way down Will's neck; the Nilyans didn't believe in environmental controls.  
  
Deanna leaned in to him despite the heat, smiling across the hovercraft at the human couple opposite them. They were older than he and Deanna but still very much in love to judge by the way they held hands. Will slipped his arm around Deanna's shoulders and thread his fingers through his wife's soft hair.  
  
"I love you," Deanna whispered telepathically. Aloud, she said, "Hello, I'm Deanna Riker and this is my husband, Will." She leaned forward to offer her hand, and Will did likewise.  
  
The couple shook their hands while the husband replied. "Nice to meet you. We're the Lohers, Bob and Margaret respectively. Nilya sure is a beautiful planet, isn't she?"  
  
Deanna tilted her head to look at Will, eyes full of mirth. "Oh, is that where we are? I was beginning to wonder if Will would ever tell me this planet's name."  
  
Will could feel himself grinning in response, though he kept facing Bob and Margaret. "Yes, Nilya is beautiful."  
  
The conversation stopped then because the hovercraft had reached its destination. Will and Deanna let the Lohers exit first, and Deanna got her first good look at the hotel they were to honeymoon at, the Sazerac. Will had viewed holoimages before choosing, but even he was still slightly taken aback by its grand facade.  
  
It was only three stories tall but much longer than the average building. Echoing the plaza they'd transported into, tapered columns spanned the front with more of the delicate vines flowing up before disappearing out of sight. Rocking chairs dotted the porch, and afternoon nappers occupied several. The entrance, a pair of double doors, looked to be fashioned from a dark wood; they whooshed open mechanically when the Lohers approached however. The rest of the facade was a soft pink color with white accents, blending with the sparse landscape. The windows were designed so as not to break up the facade, but Will thought he could make out their faint outlines. As Will and Deanna approached, the white accents coalesced into a series of small, interlocking knots.  
  
"Come on," Will said, interlacing his hand with Deanna's smaller one.  
  
The pink from the facade continued in the lobby. Someone had painted the thin vines that were quickly becoming Nilya's trademark onto the smooth walls in a pattern of twisting spirals. The desk, floor, and baseboards were the same faux wood as the front door. To Will, the room almost seemed to have a bit of Earth's old Western style. A slight man with close-cropped hair sat behind the desk.  
  
"Ah," he said, standing. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Riker. May I welcome you to the Hotel Sazerac?" He gave a sweeping bow, and, when he straightened, a PADD had miraculously appeared in his hand.  
  
Will took charge. "Thank you, yes. I assume our bags made it here safely?"  
  
"They are already in your room-- a honeymoon suite, just like you requested. Now, if I could just get your thumbprint here--" The concierge pointed to a spot towards the bottom of the PADD. "--I'd be happy to show you to your rooms and let you get settled."  
  
Will did, and the man walked towards a section of the wall that vanished as he approached, showing the turbolift just beyond. During the trip to the room, the concierge kept up a prattle about the various services available to Will and Deanna. Neither newlywed paid much attention to him, being too caught up in each other to notice much else. So it was something of a surprise when the 'lift stopped, and Will reached to help steady Deanna.  
  
"Goodness," Deanna said, laughing, "You'd think I've never been in a turbolift before."  
  
The corridor was similar to those on the Enterprise: utilitarian, beige, and dull. The concierge stopped in front of one of the many doors that lined both sides of the hall.  
  
"Suite 212. Should you need anything, merely ask the computer." Will and Deanna entered the room as the concierge continued. "I hope you enjoy your stay here."  
  
There was, for all intents and purposes, only one large room. One corner led to the bathroom, and there was a spacious closet next to the entrance. The room was minimalist, like the outside hall, but managed a feeling of warmth that even occupied crew quarters on the Enterprise lacked. The far wall consisted of one large window, making artificial lighting unnecessary during the day. The wooden floor had given way to thick carpet, cushioning Will's feet through his boots. The bed dominated the part of the room it was in, but a small table with a cushioned bench visually balanced it. The predominant color in the room was a warm cream color, and touches of red kept the white from becoming too oppressive and virginal.  
  
"Let me show you the bathtub this place has," Will said. "It's huge!" He tried to pull Deanna in that direction, but she stayed where she was.  
  
"Will."  
  
It was just his name, but it forced his thoughts to stop and he waited for her to continue.  
  
"We can look at the bathroom later; right now, all I want to do is try out this big." She took a step towards Will. "Comfy." Another step, and she closed the gap between them. "Bed," she said, slipping her arms around Will's waist and running them along his back.  
  
"With my husband," echoed in Will's head as Deanna leaned up to kiss him.  
  
By the time they parted for breath, they'd made their way to the bed, and, yes, it was as comfortable as it looked. It took little time for them to divest themselves of their clothes. Then, they were too busy with each other to notice anything else.  
  
They stayed in their room for a week, luxuriating in each other. Taking the time to relearn each other's bodies as husband and wife. One entire afternoon they dedicated to feeding each other. Juicy berries and crisp vegetables, pieces of meat dipped into one of a dozen different sauces; all washed down with a simple yet elegant wine. For dessert, they split a bowl of Nilyan chocolate flakes. The chocolate was made on planet with a local seasoning added, giving the chocolate a heady juxtaposition of sweet and spicy. Deanna particularly enjoyed the chocolate while Will enjoyed the effect it had on her.  
  
The bathtub, when they finally managed to see it, was huge just as Will had said. A sonic shower stood in one corner, but neither Will nor Deanna used it. Real water was a luxury not available on a starship. Each day they tried out a different feature of their tub while washing each other. Once it was soap bubbles, another time scented bath salts, and on still yet another occasion jets that gently swirled the water around.  
  
On the seventh day, Will woke to the sound of faint music coming from outside; he smiled. It was the start of the solstice festival. He looked at Deanna, still asleep and radiant from the sunlight that streamed in the room, and kissed her forehead. She murmured slightly but didn't wake, preferring instead to snuggle closer to Will.  
  
"Time to wake up," Will said telepathically, letting his soft words gradually coax Deanna into consciousness. "There's something I want to show you, but you have to get up to do that. I promise you'll like it."  
  
Deanna opened her eyes as she languidly stretched her body. "Mm, and what is this surprise?" she asked.  
  
Will didn't answer and instead drew Deanna out of bed and towards the window. He settled her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist, and she laid her hands over his.  
  
In front of them, the road leading to town had been decorated overnight. Gleaming metal poles had been placed into the ground at regular intervals, and streamers of every color, plus one or two colors Will wouldn't have been able to imagine on his own, skipped from pole tip to pole tip. Out of the corner of his eye, Will noticed that all of the rocking chairs on the porch had been vacated by their normal occupants. There was not a hovercraft in sight, and several people walked along the road; all of them wore simple garments of bright colors made of a fabric that fluttered in the breeze.  
  
Deanna turned to look at him, a small smile flitting across her face. "What, exactly, is going on here, William Riker?"  
  
"Summer solstice. The Nilyans celebrate it every year in lieu of any native holidays." Will bussed Deanna's cheek. "It's a week-long celebration about the joy of creating."  
  
"Sounds lovely. I don't suppose you know anything about the clothes that everyone seems to be wearing?"  
  
"Actually, I do." Will stepped back and let Deanna go, heading over to the closet. "The cloth is made from a local plant. As for the reasons for the solid colors, I'll admit I'm stumped." Will opened the closet and began rooting around for something. "But I have managed to procure traditional outfits for us." He emerged triumphant with a dress in one hand and a pair of slacks plus a shirt in the other. Will handed the dress to Deanna.  
  
Deanna took the dress, kissing Will in the process. "Thank you," she said, heading towards the bathroom.  
  
"You're getting shy now?"  
  
Deanna laughed. "Hardly. But I'd like to see at least some of the festival before the day ends, and you can be very distracting."  
  
The door shut behind her, and Will heard the sonic shower start. He briefly thought about distracting Deanna telepathically but decided to wait until later, tomorrow possibly. He was as curious as Deanna about what was involved with this festival. Will sat on the bed awaiting his turn in the shower.  
  
It didn't take Deanna long to finish, and she emerged a few minutes after she'd entered. She'd donned her dress before exiting, and the fall of the cloth on her body was perfect. It flowed from the low scoop neck down to Deanna's ankles as one piece, light and airy but also form-fitting in a subtle way. Its soft peach color complemented Deanna's dark hair, which she'd left down, and eyes nicely. She twirled once, and the skirt flared out just enough to tease.  
  
"How do you like it?" she asked, holding a hand out to Will.  
  
Will took it and stood. "You're beautiful, as ever." He grabbed his own outfit, kissed Deanna, and entered the bathroom.  
  
It didn't take long for him to go through his normal morning routine. He dressed and looked at himself in the mirror and felt slightly silly. The shirt was all right-- grass green and slightly billowy-- but the black pants stopped and bunched oddly around his calves. It looked like there was enough fabric for them to go all the way down his legs, but Will could not for the life of him figure out how. After trying several times, he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation and decided to come out as he was. Maybe Deanna could figure the pants out.  
  
He went out and showed off his outfit, spreading his arms out and turning.  
  
Deanna nodded. "Very nice. But it looks like there's a string here...." She reached down and tugged at a small cord sticking out.  
  
The pant leg unrolled, stopping right at Will's ankles. Will gave a sheepish smile as he undid the other leg. "I knew you'd be able to figure out these things."  
  
"They were very tricky pants though," Deanna said solemnly. She gave up the pretext after a few seconds and chuckled from behind her hand.  
  
Will clasped Deanna's free hand and brushed his lips across her soft skin then interwove his fingers with hers. "Though unnecessary, I thank you for the attempt at salvaging my masculine pride."  
  
Deanna leaned up to kiss Will, deepening it almost instantly. Will returned her enthusiasm and tightened his hold on her one hand, burying the other in the mass of her hair. They parted slowly, first easing their way back to lips with the occasional nip of teeth. Will loosened his grip and rubbed his thumb in small circles along Deanna's palm. Deanna broke contact to look up into Will's eyes.  
  
"Let's go," she said telepathically.  
  
They left Suite 212 and walked down the drab hallway to where the turbolift was waiting for them.  
  
"Lobby," Will said once they were both in. He stole a glance over at Deanna and caught her stealing one of him; he tenderly squeezed her hand.  
  
The lobby had not been decorated, and the front desk was deserted. Its overseer had gone to the festival, most likely. A child, her hair decorated with ribbons, skipped by them, and her slightly harried mother soon followed.  
  
The heat assailed them as soon as they stepped outside, but the gentle breeze blowing made it tolerable. They walked along the path they had seen from their window. Strips of color danced on the ground and blended with each other, shadows from the streamers above their heads. The town was approximately two kilometers away, though Will wondered if they would ever reach it. Every twenty meters or so, someone had set up a stall to display whatever their particular craft was.  
  
One stall displayed jewelry accented by gems she claimed to have mined herself. Another had books of poetry and was giving a dramatic reading; Will almost wished he understood Klingon for all the gusto with which the man recited his works. Further down the road, he could see a group of children clustered around a booth; drawing nearer, he saw that someone was pantomiming a fairy tale with puppets.  
  
Deanna insisted on stopping at each and every booth. But, seeing the look on her face, Will couldn't even put up a pretense of being annoyed at all the stops. The wonder practically shone from her face, and she reminded him of the young woman he'd met on Betazed at a friend's wedding.  
  
The music that had woken Will that morning got louder as the couple approached the half kilometer mark. A Vulcan drummed a pattern on a pair of bongos while the human next to him played a lilting tune on a simple flute. Instead of the usual booth, a square of ground had been staked out, and a mat placed inside the stakes. A Vulcan in form-fitting pants stood, arms crossed, in the center of the mat. His body glinted in the sunlight from being lathered with oil.  
  
"And how are you celebrating?" Deanna asked.  
  
The flutist set down his instrument and rose to shake Will's and Deanna's hands. "Well, I'm Joe and on the drums is T'Nuk. That one over there is Vatrin; he wrestles. He's the one that's really celebrating. T'Nuk and I just play music to give any spectators something to listen to as well as watch."  
  
Joe spoke with a pleasant drawl, an Earth accent that was becoming more and more rare as humans assimilated other cultures into their own. He addressed Deanna, but his eyes slid over to Will when he mentioned wrestling.  
  
"Does Vatrin accept challengers?" Will addressed Joe, since he seemed to be the spokesperson of the group.  
  
Joe smiled. "Well, that depends on if he thinks there might be a challenge."  
  
Will pitched his voice so that Vatrin could easily hear him over T'Nuk's drumming. "I was on the wrestling team at the Academy and won a few trophies. I've tried to keep in shape since then."  
  
Vatrin nodded.  
  
Belatedly, Will remembered Deanna. "Do you mind?" he asked telepathically.  
  
"No; have fun," she answered.  
  
He bussed her cheek before stripping out of his shirt and letting Joe rub oil into his skin. He stepped into the ring, and he and Vatrin began circling each other, looking for a moment of weakness. The Vulcan had the advantages of speed and strength and recent training on his side, but Will could still make things interesting. He'd learned more than a few unorthodox moves over the course of his life. And he had his very own Lady Luck, in the form of Deanna, on his side.  
  
He faintly heard Joe pick his flute back up, but that was the moment Vatrin chose to lunge. Once the fight truly started, Will was too caught up in keeping Vatrin from pinning him to give attention to anything else. The old moves came back quickly, but Vatrin was much better than he had ever been-- even at his peak. The fight lasted ten minutes, with Vatrin finally pinning Will three times to win. Will did manage to pin Vatrin once, by way of an "original" move.  
  
Will almost felt disgusted after when he saw that Vatrin was barely winded while he had to fight for the energy to even draw in breath, except he'd known he was outclassed going into the fight.  
  
Vatrin spoke his first words in Will and Deanna's presence. "It was a good challenge. Thank you."  
  
Will nodded and left the ring. A convenient chair had been placed just outside the ropes, and he gratefully sat in it. Deanna, holding a large glass of water and his shirt, joined him.  
  
"Lift you arms," she said telepathically.  
  
Her words were a balm in his mind, and he obediently did as Deanna asked.  
  
"You looked wonderful up there," she said, switching to the spoken word.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Deanna handed him the water and moved to the side of his central vision. "Just look and see."  
  
A prodigious crowd had gathered around the ring. Another combatant was grappling with Vatrin, and the spectators enthusiastically cheered this new contestant on. Thinking back, Will did remember shouts and gasps, but he'd pushed such distractions away at the time. A self-satisfied smile flickered on his face. A hand invaded his field of vision; it was Deanna's.  
  
"Feel up to continuing yet?"  
  
He grasped her hand and pulled himself up in lieu of a verbal answer. They linked arms and continued down the road, albeit at a slower pace than before.  
  
They stopped at the third jewelry booth of the day, and Will noticed Deanna's attention was caught by one necklace in particular. She looked at all the pieces, but her eyes lingered on the one. It was a delicate gold chain, and a royal blue stone with several facets-- no larger than his pinky's fingernail-- hung from it. Deanna even asked if she could try it on, and the teardrop stone laid just below the hollow of her throat. She gave it back to the jeweler as no selling was allowed during the day, but Will made note of the booth.  
  
Next to the jeweler's booth stood several booths, all with stools placed out front. Delicious smells, of savory meats and cool desserts, wafted their way. Will's stomach rumbled, and Deanna laughed.  
  
"I suppose that means we'd better get something to eat."  
  
They sat on two adjacent stools at a booth where no one else was, and the proprietress immediately came up to them. She was young and more than a little plump with curly hair that framed her pleasant face. The tools of her trade-- a stove, pans, food, and various other utensils-- lined the wall behind her.  
  
"What would you like?" she asked.  
  
"I... don't have a clue, actually," Will admitted. "Why don't you surprise me?"  
  
"All right." She grinned happily then turned to Deanna. "And how about you?"  
  
"I'm in the mood to be surprised as well."  
  
Their chef's smile widened. "I'll be back with your food shortly." She turned around and began busying herself at her stove.  
  
Deanna reached over and took hold of Will's hand. "This is a wonderful surprise. Thank you."  
  
Will almost blushed at his wife's gratitude. "I'm glad you're having fun."  
  
Just then, their chef set two steaming plates in front of them. The meal was simple and consisted of meat over vegetables with an orange glaze drizzled on top. Deanna's meal was similar but with different vegetables and a red glaze. It took Will several bites to realize that his dish could be described in one word: spicy. The fire started slowly and gradually built up with each successive bite. Unlike most spicy dishes, however, the other flavors of the meat and vegetables weren't drowned out. Will gratefully drank the cold milk that had been placed in front of him.  
  
Deanna ate daintily so that she never once had to use her napkin. And, by the look on her face, her dish wasn't at all spicy. Will asked if he could try some, and Deanna agreed with the provision that she could sample his as well. Will spooned some vegetables, meat, and sauce onto his plate and took a bite. Rather than spicy, hers was almost... sweet. Their chef had done a good job matching the meal to her patrons' tastes.  
  
They declined dessert when she offered, having cleaned both plates, but complimented her on her fantastic cooking skills. She beamed, and Will wondered if she didn't get many compliments normally. Will felt bad leaving without giving her even so much as a small tip, but money was not allowed to change hands during the festival while the sun was up.  
  
They reached the town by late afternoon and entered the plaza that they'd beamed into a week ago. The place was packed with people milling about. More booths were set up under the awning, and Will could see several other similar plazas beyond their one. The stage in the center was still bare. Old-fashioned fans, hung from the awnings, kept the square from becoming overheated by all the densely packed people.  
  
Snatches of conversation vied for Will's interest. A little girl asked her father if he could pick her up so she could see. A teenager recited a poem to her girlfriend. An elderly woman gave instructions to a small child about what he was to do if he got lost. A gaggle of twenty-somethings walked by, gossiping about the latest scandal. Two men argued while a pretty woman listened to both. One couple, hidden by the crowd, sounded suspiciously familiar.  
  
Will slid his arm around Deanna's waist and walked towards the voices. The crowd parted enough for Will to see, and he recognized the Lohers. He called their names to get their attention.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Riker, what a pleasant surprise," said Margaret. "Bob and I had wondered whether you were going to leave your room or not."  
  
Her eyes held a mischievous glint, but Will had spent too much time around Betazoids to feel any embarrassment.  
  
"Well, fresh air can be quite... invigorating," Deanna said primly. Will, however, knew her too well to believe she was serious in her discomfiture. Margaret didn't look as if she was fooled either, though Bob did.  
  
"Now, Margaret, behave." Bob turned to Will and Deanna. "We were just about to get our seats for this evening's concert. You could join us, if you'd like."  
  
"That would be delightful; thank you," Deanna said.  
  
Bob and Margaret walked away; Will and Deanna followed after them. Ever so often, Bob or Margaret would turn around to make sure that Will and Deanna hadn't gotten separated. They passed into a second plaza and a third and a fourth. All three had stages, like the first, but the number of people and booths lessened the further they got from the first. The fourth, actually, had no booths, and what space wasn't being used for the stage held rows upon rows of chairs. The chairs were basic with no armrests, but the seat and back were padded. Easily half of the chairs had people in them, mostly couples it seemed to Will.  
  
Bob and Margaret took a seat next to an exit, though not the one that led back to the main square. Will and Deanna sat next to them. They sat in silence for a time. Will knew Deanna's shields were strained by all the people around, even if the emotions were mostly positive ones, and he kept his love for her in the forefront of his thoughts. His love was always present of course, but he thought that his focusing on it might help her drown out everyone else. Deanna nestled against him, and he placed his arm around her shoulders  
  
A vague thought of Will's that had been hiding in the back of his mind bloomed into a full question. "I've noticed that there are almost no musicians at this festival. I wonder why that is, since music is an important form of expression in most cultures."  
  
He had directed his question at the Lohers, but Deanna answered. "As you said, music is important to virtually all cultures. On Nilya, the artist's haven, music has been elevated so much that it's virtually impossible to get permission for a music booth. And those that do get permission often prefer showcasing their talents at the evening performances instead of from a booth."  
  
"And how'd you learn that? Of the two of us, I'm supposed to be the expert on Nilya," Will teased.  
  
"I asked Joe while you were busy with Vatrin."  
  
She looked so beautiful, impish delight lessening the severity she habitually wore as a counselor. Will leaned down and brushed his lips across her brow. In response, Deanna telepathically caressed his mind. Will did likewise. Other people came and took seats until the plaza was full; many were forced to stand at the fringe of the crowd. Will and Deanna, engrossed in each other, didn't notice the change until the band came onstage and started playing.  
  
There were five of them, and they wasted no time warming up. Will couldn't tell much about the players; their clothes obscured most of their features, and the twilight made it difficult to make out what wasn't hidden by the clothes. The slightest of the group started by tapping a soft pattern on a drum. One by one, the other members joined their melodies to the drummer's. A cello, deeper than the drums, first. Then a piccolo with its fanciful high notes. A second piccolo joined next as a counterpoint to the first. And, last, a trumpet with a mournful wail. Each instrument had its own cyclic tune, but they blended together into one ever-changing piece.  
  
Will closed his eyes and let the music take his mind away from Nilya. Beside him, he could feel Deanna swaying in time to the drumbeat. The character of the music shifted slightly, and Will could have sworn that the smoothest, coolest satin was kissing his skin. It trailed up his arms and threaded around his neck then slid down his side. Every centimeter of his skin was touched in sensual decadence.  
  
The music altered again, leaving Will in what smelled like a flower garden. Sweet honeysuckle and jasmine changed into subtler rose changed into stirring lavender. One after another, different flowers performing a kaleidoscope of both the familiar and exotic. It was almost too much, except that each new scent led into the next perfectly.  
  
Another change, and it was just the music. It echoed inside of him, in his pulse and in his breath and in the rhythm of his thoughts.  
  
The performance continued on, always changing and always bringing a new luxury. Under ordinary circumstances Will would have been wary and distrusting of anything that could alter his perceptions so. But it was his honeymoon and this was what Nilya was famous for.  
  
Gradually the music faded, and Will became aware of the outside world once more. It was dark now with a chill in the air. Deanna leaned against him supporting herself, her features slack except for a tiny smile playing around the corners of her mouth. One by one, the musicians dropped out of the song in the opposite order they had joined in. When at last there was silence the crowd started to get up and file out, though they kept the silence started by the musicians.  
  
Will and Deanna went through the nearest exit-- the one they'd sat by-- and a hovercraft was waiting to take them back to their hotel. Will hated to break the mood by speaking, but he remembered the necklace Deanna had eyed earlier.  
  
He compromised by speaking telepathically. "Deanna? You take the hovercraft back; I'll walk."  
  
"But why?" Even telepathically Will could hear the sleep edging into Deanna's voice.  
  
"Because I need to work out the kinks left by Vatrin, and you're about to fall asleep."  
  
"Hmm, all right then."  
  
Will made sure Deanna was safely on the hovercraft before heading towards the main plaza. Once outside and back on the road, the people around him started chatting again. Most of the conversations focused on either the night's performance or on haggling a decent price at one of the booths. Each post along the road had a light, and the streamers bathed everyone in color.  
  
From the conversations, Will deduced that there had actually been several concerts, each one having a different focus. Tomorrow night, the concerts would focus on the same aspects but have different musicians to give their own interpretations. Judging by the comments, he and Deanna had attended beauty.  
  
He walked slowly because, yes, he really was sore from Vatrin. It had been longer than he cared to admit that he'd wrestled like that. Most of his combats nowadays had a weapon of some sort involved. He passed by the booth he and Deanna had eaten lunch at and asked the proprietress if she had any desserts for sale. She answered yes and showed Will several plates full of small sweets. In the end, he bought several small, sugared flowers. He could have gotten a lower price if he had tried, but she seemed pleasant in spite of her loneliness. He wanted to show her kindness in return.  
  
He reached the booth with Deanna's necklace and asked the jeweler for a price. It was an exorbitant amount of money, and Will countered with a much lower price. After wrangling over the price for several minutes, Will walked away with the necklace. Despite getting a more than fair price, it still cost more than he was used to spending. He rubbed his thumb along the velvety cover of the oblong box the necklace was nestled in and remembered how Deanna had doted over the piece of jewelry. It was worth it though.  
  
Deanna was asleep by the time he got back to the hotel. Moonlight splashed onto their bed from the window, giving Deanna's skin an otherworldly luminescence. The sheet veiled her curves, tempting and beckoning. On the dining table sat two settings, one used and the other waiting. Will ate the food set out as quietly as he could. He placed the dirty dishes in their receptacle when he finished.  
  
He tidied up their suite as best he could and placed his and Deanna's festival clothes once more in the closet. He got ready for bed hurriedly, and in his haste forgot about the oblong box on the table. He was lifting the sheet to climb in beside Deanna when he noticed it again. He got up and grabbed it and slipped it underneath his pillow. Then he was able to join Deanna. He pulled her towards him, and she adjusted so that they were spooning. Will didn't have to wait long for sleep to come, but his last thoughts were of how Deanna would look when he gave her the necklace tomorrow.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
